Sally Suites
Sally is another protagonist of our roleplay. . Her two children are Alyssa and Greg Evans. She is the youngest of the Suites sisters. That being the younger sister of Blaze Suites. She is currently 17 years old and Her birthday is August 6th Background She is the daughter of Harry and Josie. She moved with her older sister to South park.She has defended her big sister when they were both in the same elementary school. Blaze got constantly bullied and sally would come to the rescue. when they were about 13 years old, the Suites' decided to move to a different location after Josie found out about the bullying that has occured with her children. They moved to South Park, Colorado and began from the start again. There, Sally and Blaze met different set of people and didn't care how they looked from the start of things. When Sally and Blaze moved temporarily at this town in Nevada, There were blood thirsts out and killing civillians. Her father stepped in and defended the family. Sally wanted to help but knew she would end up doing something to get her killed. Her father died because of them and swore revenge one day. After, they got back to South Park, The sisters were about 16 years of age now. Everything was different and caught up to people. Once day, Sally crossed paths with an unfamiliar stranger that they haven't met before, sally grew fond of the boy and that there could be a possibility of becoming friends. One day, , She grew to like him. Nos she is living a good life as a Scientist and a mother of two children. Appearance Sally almost looks the same as Blaze. Her eyes are red but originaly brownish green, her hair was originaly brown but its red now.This is due to her same abilities as Blaze. She has a light blue scarf, hat,gloves,and jacket. Abilities Sally has the same abilities as her sister but slightly different. The two sisters are almost neck and neck when it comes to training. Blaze has more speed while sally does not move that fast.Sally exells in distance while Blaze lacks that capability. They love to compete to be better at something. *sigh* Sisterly love don't you say? Personality Very Much simpler personality than Blaze *Nice and sometimes energetic *Mean when it comes to her sisters health or stability *Help people like Blaze *Lovable person Family Sally is Blaze's younger sister (by 5 minutes) Josie is her Mom and Harry is her Dad. They have a grandma with 8 cousins Health Sally Has an alregic Reaction to pet hair and dust. She starts sneezing when it comes in contact, Starts scratching and red bumps come in just like chicken pox. Then it gets super swollen and her skin turns red, also she gets a nose bleed if it becomes severe. She is also in need of medication if these happen altogether. There is no other issues about her health. Friends Sally Has Good friends * More Info *She Is currently 16 years old *Species: Human/Fire *Status: Alive *Healer Due to her powers *Invisibility *Ability to fly *Fire Level: 3 * Relationships Blaze Suites - Sally and Blaze are very good friends and sisters. They are really competitive in powers. They Get along since they have alot of the same interests. Sally has saved Blaze countless times. This was before Sally discovered that she was younger than Blaze. When they were little, about 6-8 years old, Sally was once trapped inside a shed some bullies put her inside. Then, They freed her and started beating her up, Blaze stood on a rock and yelled, "Leave her alone or your death will be less painful." The bullies laughed and Blaze did not bother to almost killing them. Sally was terrified and ran from her. Blaze cried. That has always been on sally's mind since then. The horror for seeing blood has not been recovered yet. She has a little bit of fright of blood still. They have argued very few times and Sally is really stubborn to forgive sometimes. Deep down inside, she wants to apologize to her. They are currently angry at each other. Will Sally ever forgive? Dawn Marsh - Dawn and Sally are good friends. She was the first person Sally will come for help. (TBA) Hobbies/Interests Sally Has some talent but she does not consider them as talent *playing the piano *Listening to music *Reading *Drawing *Science projects (They are fun to her) *Trying to make soul happy Occupation She is a High School graduate along withBlaze,and Melissa. She also had an internship at the labratory until they gave her a job in it. She works 6 hours Monday and Wednesday On break and 3 Hours On Monday,Tuesday or wednesday. Sometimes,she gets special assignments and they pay her more. She gets $16.73-$37.11 an hour A month's salary is $37,860 She is also taking care of her 10 month old daughter, Alyssa and her 2 month old son, Greg Songs to Describe Her *Fire and Fury- Skillet *Salvation- Skillet *Angel with a shotgun(Nightcore Version)- The Cab *Burn It Down- Linkin park *Can't Stand It- Nevershoutnever *Crushcrushcrush- Paramore *Monster (Nightcore version)- Dev *Comatose- Skillet Category:Main Characters Category:Characters